


Sandalwood and Shadowhunters

by alecdvnpt



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecdvnpt/pseuds/alecdvnpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories and drabbles that centre around the lives of Alec and Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of (very) short stories, mostly completely unrelated to one another. It's my literary scrapbook as imagine scenes, different scenes, in Alec and Magnus' life. I'll update whenever inspiration strikes me so it'll be sporadic at best.

"Here," Magnus said as he shoved a jewel item into Alec's hands.

Alec gazed at the small golden-green crystal cupped in his hands with suspicion. The jewel was a teardrop the size of a ping-pong ball and gleamed almost warmly against the light, a golden-green tinge that mirrored Magnus' eyes. "Uh, thanks."

Magnus smiled. "It's a gift. My gift to you - and me as well I suppose..."

"What is it?" Alec asked as he held the jewel up to the light, its sparkle almost memorising for a reason he couldn't exactly place. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was holding something extremely important. "What am I supposed to do with it? Wear it? Endlessly stare at it?"

"Break it," Magnus said flatly. "I want you to shatter it into a million pieces."

Alec turned sharply to face Magnus, his fingers instinctively tightening, almost defensively, around the small jewel. "What? Why would I break it? What is it?"

Magnus dropped his gaze for a moment and took a step forward, bridging the gap between them. His hands reassuringly running up and down Alec's arms, Magnus cleared his throat and spoke softly, "My immortality, all of it, is in your hands, Alexander. If you break it, I will be mortal."

Alec's gaze returned to the jewel resting in his hands. The physical embodiment of what he had wanted for so long - the chance to live a life with the one he loved, and yet he couldn't help but feel like it was wrong. "No."

"No? No, what?"

Alec closed his eyes, squared his shoulders and stood back. "I'm not breaking it," he replied, handing the jewel back to Magnus. "Why are you doing this?"

Magnus cocked his head in confusion. "Because I want to grow old with you. Because I love you. I thought this was what you wanted."

"I do." Alec's voice didn't waiver as he found himself within the warlock's familiar embrace. "More than anything."

"Then what's the problem?" Magnus asked.

"I won't be the reason you lose your immortality, Magnus."

Magnus couldn't help but laugh incredulously. " _Really?_  You do realise that you're the one and only reason why I've decided to give it up."

Alec narrowed his eyes but stood his ground. "Fine, but I'm not going to be the one to take it away."

"You're afraid I'll regret it. That it, isn't it?"

Alec shrugged. "I'd rather not have to feel guilty if that happens."

"You'll feel guilty anyway," Magnus retorted with a smile. "I know you."

"But  _that's_   _not the point_ , I just-" Alec froze as he watched the golden tear leave Magnus' hands, falling through eternity before shattering into countless pieces. Alec looked up to see Magnus' easy smile.

"Aku cinta kamu," Magnus whispered.

"You've said that to me before, once, a long time ago." Alec replied, his voice slightly shaken.

Magnus nodded and bent down to place his lips against Alec's. "I meant it then and I mean it now."


	2. Chapter 2

The couple were sitting comfortably in bed, Alec resting his head back against Magnus' chest while Magnus playfully traced Alec's visible runes with his finger. Then, a pair of mugs filled with hot chocolate bobbed into the room as if on an invisible tray held by an invisible butler. Alec hummed appreciatively as he took a sip.

"So how was Alicante?" Magnus asked. He hadn't seen Alec in weeks and in all their excitement, he hadn't thought to ask.

Alec shrugged and shifted closer into Magnus' embrace. "Fine. Met a few family friends. Nothing's changed."

"What is it?" Magnus asked, conscious of the slight bitterness in the young shadowhunter's voice. "What happened?"

Alec shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Alexander."

Not in the mood to put up a fight, Alec rolled his eyes and relented with a sigh. "More people know that I'm...I'm gay. It was just two weeks of people telling me what a shame it is I won't have children of my own, that no one is going to get my pretty blue eyes."

"And that upsets you."

"Yes." Alec paused in confusion. "No - what?"

"If you don't have any children, would that upset you?" Magnus queried. His fingers were now drawing lazy circles on Alec's shoulder.

"I don't know," Alec replied softly. He craned his head to look at Magnus, not expecting the playful smile on the warlock's face. "What?"

Magnus shrugged flashed a grin. "I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn." He bent down to whisper in Alec's ear. "I'm sure, if you want, I could find a way to get you pregnant."

Alec shoved. Hard. And Magnus was on the floor laughing. "That isn't even a little funny."

Still laughing, Magnus got up to perch himself on the side of the bed. "It kind of is."

Alec rolled his eyes and threw a pillow. "Why do I have to get pregnant? You're the one who wears make-up and glitter."

Magnus grinned and lunged at the younger shadowhunter. As the two fought for control, their lips met and Alec ended up on top. "You're the more motherly type," Magnus said with a smile and cried out when he was back on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied character death.

Alec was silent as he stared out into the cloudy turmoil of New York's night sky. Starless and desolate, a mix dark purples and greys brightly lit by the oblivious, bustling city below. His eyes were bloodshot, tears streaming down his face every now and again, uncontrollably. His chest hurt and if it wasn't for the fact that'd he'd easily land on his feet, he would have jumped off the dark and wet rooftop on which he had found solace.

Or so he thought. Behind him, a movement caught his attention. He didn't move but clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Jace, he's worried about you."

At the mention of his parabatai's name, Alec whirled around with rage. "Do I look like a  _care_  what he thinks?"

Startled, Clary jumped and took a step back. "Alec, I-"

Alec heaved and stalked forward. "Magnus is  _dead_  because of him," he yelled. His voice dropped to a deep, low growl. "The  _only_  reason Jace is still alive is because he's my parabatai."

Clary watched as Alec turned around and returned to the ledge. "I'm-I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry?" Alec opened his eyes. "You're  _sorry_?"

"I wish-" Clary lowered her head. "I wish there was something I could've done. A rune,  _something_."

Alec laughed and in an instant, he was standing right before her, his voice low and acidic. "Right now, the only thing I want to see is my blade through your heart so when  _he_  tells me he knows how I feel, I'll know it's true."

Clary's eyes widened in shock and fear. She stepped back and clenched her fists, determined to hold herself together. She blinked and he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus was bent over the dresser, scrutinising his reflection as he pulled and stretched the skin on his face. "Why couldn't mortality be a little more flattering?"

Behind him, Alec was sitting on a green leather wingback chair, his feet propped up on a small matching ottoman and a book in his hands. "You have a wrinkle. A wrinkle. You've lived a couple hundred years, I think it's about time."

Magnus scowled and turned to face the grin Alec was hiding behind his book. He blinked and the book in Alec's hand burst into flames. Alec yelped and jumped to his feet, dropping the fiery book to the ground before stomping on it in an attempt to extinguish the flames.

"I was reading that," Alec said with a glare.

Magnus stared back and crossed his arms. "I gave up my immortality for you. The least you could do is be a little more supportive." Turning back to the mirror he leaned forward and continued to assess the cause of his displeasure.

Alec sighed. Smothering the last of the flames, he stepped over the remains of his book and walked over to wrap his arms around the warlock's slim waist. Leaning in, he turned Magnus' head and kissed him on the cheek. "I know, I'm sorry."

Magnus straightened and turned around within the ring of Alec's embrace. Alec took in the pout on his boyfriend's face and laughed, leaning to capture the taller man's lips in a brief kiss.

"You look perfect," Alec said. "Besides, I thought you wanted to grow old with me - wrinkles and all?"

"Don't remind me." Magnus replied before turning back to the mirror.

Alec rolled his eyes and laughed. "What about me? We've been together for twelve years and you've never said anything about my wrinkles."

Spinning back to the man behind him, Magnus pursed his lips as he studied the face he'd fallen in love with so many years ago. "They make you look dashing," he commented before returning to his reflection. "I don't think I'm ageing very well."

Alec laughed. "Can't you just...get rid of it? You are a warlock."

"I'll still know it's there," Magnus replied with a sigh.

Alec shook his head and turned around to examine the remains of his book. "You're impossible."


	5. Chapter 5

There was a piercing screech and Magnus lifted his arm - the sleeve of his favourite purple shirt now ripped and tattered - to shield his face from the rain of black ichor. Magnus heaved himself to his feet, grabbing onto trunk of a nearby sapling to steady himself. He ran the back of his hand across is forehead, surprised to see it stained a deep red and muttered a curse under his breath.

This had been the third demon attack on the borders of Alicante and they were becoming more frequent. But with the wards back up around the City of Glass, Magnus couldn't fathom a purpose. All around him, was a deafening commotion that added to the buzzing he already had in his ears. His eyes, slitted like a cat's and a deep gold-green, searched the area, desperate to find his other half.

"Alec...where are you?" he muttered under his breath.

There was a pained cry from somewhere to his left but it wasn't Alec. He knew every sound that could form out of that man's throat and his heart was glad. He whirled around, scanning, taking in every shadowhunter, waiting, hoping, to find someone familiar, but he found none.

Across from him, a demon stood. A body not unlike a rotting corpse but not like one either, the demon's two sinewy arms ended in 12 fingers topped with claws that extended into long sharp points. It was as if he had 12 thin javelins, one taped on each finger.  _That cannot be very practical_ , Magnus thought as his own fingers lit up in fiery blue flames. The demon, with his two mouthes - one above another, the top stitched closed like a Silent Brother - cocked his head and smiled, his gruff laugh sending a strange chill down Magnus' spine.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure," Magnus said. "I think I'd remember someone-something of your unsavoury demeanour."

_Somewhere, my dear Alec is rolling his eyes. I'm sure of it,_  thought Magnus as he straightened and squared his shoulders. He wasn't worried, a lie he repeated over and over to himself. If anything had happened to Alec, he would know - he would feel it.

Another baleful laugh. The demon seemed amused, and Magnus watched as it folded its fingers to rest its hands on its hips, the claws spanning behind him like two large fans of a burlesque dancer.  _Definitely unpractical_ , Magnus thought with an inner grin.

"Oh I don't think we've seen one another face to face," snarled the demon. "But your father has been very interested in your recent...pursuits."

Magnus blinked and cocked his own head in confusion. " _My_ recent pursuits? Surely he has better things to do? Or has he lived so long that he's  _actually run out of things to do_? That would be unpleasant."

The demon wagged a finger back and forth, which would have looked hilarious - like a large pole swinging back and forth - had it not been attached to a rotting corpse. "He's  _very_  interested in you,  _Magnus Bane_."

Magnus shuddered at the way his name rolled off the demon's tongue.

Preoccupied with the unnamed demon before him, Magnus was caught completely unaware as a Ravener demon lunged at him from his right. Barely managing to shield himself with his arms, the demon burst a part, leaving behind a wisp of black smoke and the etherial shine of a seraph blade with a very familiar hand attached to it. Magnus widened his eyes and sagged in relief.

"Sorry I'm late," Alec said sheepishly, a thin trail of blood running down the side of his face. "What'd I miss?"

Magnus smiled. Garbed in his shadowhunter hear, blades in hand and tempest raging in his brilliant blue eyes, Alec Lightwood was a sight to be seen. Magnus shrugged towards the unnamed demon with a grin. "That one," he pointed. "I think he likes me."

Alec's brows shot up. "Really?"

"He seems to know my father," Magnus added darkly.

"Not even I've met your parents. That's not  _fair_ ," Alec said.

He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, almost protectively, in front of Magnus. "I'm sorry but Magnus is unavailable - romantically or otherwise," he said with faux kindness, his words making him wonder when he had started to sound like Jace.

Laughing, Magnus moved to Alec's side, their arms brushing against each other, feeding the flames at his fingertips. The two of them watched as the demon stared back at them, calculating, and then crossed its arms, resembling a peacock. It smiled and the second stitched mouth opened - as if to struggle against its bindings - to let loose an ear-piercing cry.

And then there was silence.

Sprawled next to each other on the ground, Alec and Magnus remained still as they caught their breath amidst the relieved murmurs surrounding them. The demons had - for whatever reason - retreated and that was a good thing.

"That one  _really_  needed a few more singing lessons," said a nearby voice. Alec laughed.  _Jace._

"I concur," Magnus mumbled, exhaustion flowing through his veins. He yawned, turning to curl up against Alec's body with a content hum. "I think I need a nap."

Alec sighed and shifted slightly to rest his head against Magnus', thankful for the anti-climatic ending. A small voice within warned him of the oncoming danger, but he shoved it aside. For now, all he wanted was to remain still as his weariness slowly faded.

A shadow moved above him and Alec's eyes snapped open.

"Would you two like a room?" asked Jace, his face amused.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec stared, dumbfounded, as he stood in front of their shared wardrobe, his hair matted and damp from a shower, and in a white towel that hung loosely on his hips. The usual duality of of an explosion of colour on the right and a muted shades of blue, green and black on the left was missing as his clothes had been transmuted into an array of tropical colours. Even his shadowhunter gear, which hung on pegs behind the door was now tomato red - a colour that matched his face.

"MAGNUS!"

In the kitchen, Magnus, dressed in a dark purple and gold robe, took a sip of his coffee and grinned around the mug as he watched Alec storm out from the bedroom waving his scarlet gear in his hands.

"This is revenge, isn't it?" Alec asked. "Because I said you had a little  _too_  much colour in your life. That's it, isn't?"

Magnus shrugged innocently as he buttered his toast. He shot Alec an innocent smile and began to eat, his eyes flicking through the newspaper headlines on the counter.

Alec grumbled and snatched the toast from Magnus' hands to take a savage bite - it gave him an odd sense of accomplishment as his blue eyes fixed on the startled warlock.

"I simply thought you could do with a little  _more_  colour in  _your_ life," he said. His eyes smiling. He set his mug down on the counter and leaned forward on his elbows. "It's quaint, isn't it? I've always thought shadowhunter gear was a bit drab."

" _Magnus_." Alec's eyes were pleading and he was buried his face in his hands. "Magnus, the  _Consul_  is coming to the Institute today. I can't go looking like a sunburnt turkey."

Magnus choked back a laugh.

" _Magnus_ ," Alec pleaded. "Change them back - at least until I get back. You can dress me up as a goat for all I care."

Magnus pondered the thought, and furrowed his brows as the vivid picture passed through his mind. "That doesn't sound very pretty."

Alec sighed in relief as his gear quickly darkened to black and went around to crash his lips against Magnus' in gratitude. " _Thank you_."

As they separated, Magnus lifted up a finger. "This is on condition."

Alec cocked his head to the side. "I wasn't serious about the goat thing." Magnus made a face and he laughed. "What condition?"

"Hmm," Magnus muttered as his finger traced the silver lines of memories that adorned Alec's bare chest. "What was I saying?"

Alec shook his head at the innocent confusion on Magnus' face. He grabbed the front of the warlock's robe and kissed him again, long enough to tint his face in the previous shade of his gear.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of trees rustling loudly in the wind was all Alec could hear, and he lost himself in it. His eyes closed and he wondered why even the sun on his skin couldn't warm him. Since he'd picked himself up and left the Subway tunnel those countless weeks ago he'd felt cold; a chill that had stayed with him, day to day, from dawn till dusk.

The wind seemed to caress his skin for a moment and then crashed into him. He swayed from his spot on the park bench, legs crossed and his eyes remained closed. He supposed to anyone who could see him, he'd look like he was meditating but there was nothing calming about the thoughts that raced through his head.

Over the past few weeks, alone in his room, he'd managed to sort through some of his emotions - a melting pot of regret and sadness with a dash of anger and jealousy. He felt separated from his own thoughts - as a third party in his own head, and he was cold. The emotional mix had created a void and he had willingly thrown himself into it. Internally, he felt nothing except cold. Externally, he'd been told he showed no more emotion than a plank of wood.

He caught a light scent of sandalwood and opened his eyes. He didn't turn around and look for the source, but he could feel a growing presence behind him. He felt his heart ache for a moment - a strange sensation - before it disappeared. Alec chuckled, his laugh hollow.

"Izzy says I'm having an emotional breakdown," he said, the wind carrying his voice away as soon as it left his lips. He looked up at the clouds, slowly drifting. He felt like a cloud - drifting aimlessly in the open skies.

The wind continued to rustle about him and Alec continued to speak, wondering to which corner of the earth the wind would take his words - or maybe they'd just drown in an unsuspecting alleyway off the streets of Manhattan. "I spent my life thinking that being Jace's parabatai was all I'd amount to. My parents knew it. The Clave knew it and I think I was fine with it."

Alec stopped when his peace was barraged by the sound of squealing children; a small family walked passed without giving him a second glance. He couldn't remember if he was glamoured. As the noise faded into the distance, the wind - his new companion - returned and he continued. "You..." he paused, the words on the tip of his tongue refusing to come out. "You loved me - made me feel like I was the only one that mattered. You made me feel important."

He laughed another hollow laugh and he could feel the prickle behind his eyes. "And now that's gone. I guess I'll eventually figure out how to be happy in someone else's shadow."

The wind kicked up and he felt movement behind him. He closed his eyes and Magnus' cat eyes stared back at him, so vividly he wanted to reach out to them. But he smiled and laughed another hollow laugh and opened his eyes to the sun glaring back at him in the afternoon sky.

 _You're more than that_. The words floated to him, as if in a dream, on the wind and struck his icy shell. His eyes widened but he resisted the urge to turn around; the familiar presence was already gone and the coldness within him had began to spread once again. Alec pursed his lips, a tear escaped, and he laughed a laugh that wasn't so hollow, leaving him to wonder if he was being saved or killed.


	8. Chapter 8

For the longest time, Magnus Bane hated mornings; the grogginess, the loudly chirping birds outside like nails on a chalkboard, the uncomfortable chill of slipping out from beneath the warmth of his thick feather down duvet — he hated all of it. That was until he met Alec.

Alec was trained and disciplined, a loud contrast to his usual free-spirited lifestyle, but when he slept, he was free and messy and at peace — free from the restraints behind which he usually held himself. And Magnus loved to watch Alec sleep; he had never felt so content from just watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest, or the way Alec would nuzzle his pillow and curl into a ball when he was cold – he loved it all.

As the world blinked into place, Magnus yawned and stretched, the crisp morning air causing him to shrink back beneath the covers where it was warm. Still half asleep, he rolled over and smiled at the sleeping figure beside him – Alec's head was rolled slightly towards him, his mouth slightly parted as he snored softly. He had an arm awkwardly sprawled above his head and, judging from the mound in the blanket, the other was resting on his chest.

Magnus shifted closer, nuzzling the young shadowhunter's neck and placing butterfly kisses down to Alec's shoulder. His arms slid across Alec's waist, pulling him close, almost protectively, and hummed in content when Alec began to squirm.

"Mmm…Go away," Alec mumbled as he rolled away and buried his face into his cool pillow.

Magnus fitted himself behind his lover, his arms once again trailing around Alec's waist. "You told me to wake you up," he whispered in Alec's ear.

"I changed my mind," came Alec's muffled response.

Magnus grinned. "You're supposed to train with Jace. He's probably waiting."

"Good for him."

Biting back a laugh, he nuzzled the nape of Alec's neck and closed his eyes as he breathed in Alec's scent – a tantalising mix of sweat and leather mixed in with his own sandalwood shampoo.

"Can't say I didn't try," he murmured and willingly gave himself over to sleep, smiling at Alec's unintelligible response.


	9. Chapter 9

"All you did was put on a satin cape and afflicted yourself with anaemia," Alec pointed out – a mix of irritation and amusement on his face – as he pulled uncomfortably on his collar. His patience was wearing thin and his mood was souring by the minute.

"He's been itching to wear it ever since I gave it to him," Clary said with a laugh.

Simon bared his fangs and made bitey faces at her in jest. "As if this was the first time you put on that princess dress, Fray. You've probably been dancing around in it all week."

Clary simply shrugged as she twirled her pink fluffy skirt around. "With all the death and demons going around, I'm going to be pink and I'm going to ride off into the sunset with a handsome prince."

"Can't blame you," Isabelle chimed in as strutted into Magnus' living room in her shimmering gold dress. She wore a crown that resembled a cobra over her wig and an elaborate neckpiece of gold, blue and red.

"Your highness." Simon grinned and bowed extravagantly. "You look like you're ready to rule an empire – or the streets of Brooklyn at least."

Isabelle, clearly enjoying the attention smiled sharply and held out her jewelled hand as she struck a pose.

Still uncomfortable with his costume, Alec threw up his hands threw a look of exasperation at Magnus who was on the couch dressed in a gold and red mechanical suit. "Why am I the only one dressed like this?" He demanded, pulling uncomfortably at his skin-tight blue and red suit. "And this infernal cape," he murmured to himself as he tugged at it.

"There's only one Superman," Simon offered. "Just breathe – in and then out – and try not to kill anyone with your laser eye beams."

Alec shifted his glare to Simon, who held up his hands in mock surrender. "Why are we even doing this," he muttered. "It's ridiculous. We're supposed to be Shadowhunters."

"Not me." Magnus beamed. "I'm a warlock by day and Iron Man by night." He held up his hands and blue flames erupted from his fingertips.

"And I'm Count Dracula," Simon added in a bad impression of a Romanian accent. "And that is incredibly cool by the way," he threw in to Magnus, clearly impressed by the warlock's pyrotechnics.

Alec sighed as he conceded and dropped onto the couch beside Magnus. "You owe me for this," he mumbled as he threw his head back in defeat.

"I know," Magnus whispered as he leaned in. "Try and enjoy yourself." He kissed Alec on the cheek and grinned.

"I feel ridiculous." Alec pulled on his cape and tried to cover himself up with it. He looked around in confusion for a second before turning to Clary. "Where's Jace?"

"Right here," came Jace's voice from down the hall before emerging dressed in black leather pants and a white lace shirt over which he wore a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders. He wore a black wig spiked up at odd angles, making look like he'd been electrocuted. "How exactly does one put on eyeliner?"

Clary's jaw dropped. "And who exactly are you supposed to be?"

"Magnus," Jace replied nonchalantly as he held up the tiny pencil. "Eyeliner, anyone?"

Magnus beamed and Alec groaned as he buried his face in Magnus' arm.


End file.
